Torn
by ColdnessIsMyWarmth
Summary: Set moments after 'Crush Syndrome'. Sam and Tom are out on they're date night when they run into Iain and Zoe at the restaurant, seeing her ex with her boss. Sam can't help but seeth with jealously, she know's shes torn between Tom and Iain. And she knows she needs to chose. But who will win the doctor's heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**_Torn._**

Zoe had just finished a very long shift when there was a knock at the door of her office. 'Come in' Zoe asked removing her stethoscope from around her neck, as the door opened and it revealed Iain. 'Iain what can I do for you?' Zoe asked placing her stethoscope down. 'I was hoping to tempt you for a drink' Iain offered.

'Iain are you asking me out?' Zoe asked. Iain nodded. 'So Drink?' Iain asked. 'Okay you've twisted my arm' Zoe said and they both left her office, they headed down the stairs and passed reception and out of the ED.

'So where shall we go for this drink' Zoe asked Iain. 'I'm not fussed, what about you?' Iain asked. 'Well I know this small fancy restaurant that's not long opened if you would want to go there' Zoe suggested.

'Blimey food and a drink anyone would think we were on a date' Iain joked as they headed into the restaurant, unbeknown to them though this restaurant was the place where Sam and Tom had booked to enjoy they're 'Date Night'. As Zoe picked up the menu from the table and so did Iain the door opened to the restaurant and it revealed Sam and Tom.

Zoe looked at Iain and his expression looked as if he were surprised as well to see Sam and Tom together.' Zoë? Iain?' was Sam's response when she saw her ex and boss sitting around a table. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Didn't know you and Tom came here' Iain said looking at Sam. 'What are you doing Iain?' was all Sam could manage.

'We're simply out for dinner,' said Iain, Sam looked at Zoe thought. Part of her felt jealous the other fury. 'How could you Zoe? First Dylan now Iain do you like to pick up scraps from other peoples relationships' Sam asked.

'Sam, that's a little out of order. And if I would like to take Zoe out then I can, what's it to you anyway you're all loved up with Tom so why should whoever I see bother you' Iain asked. Zoe looked at Iain surprised, hadn't they agreed that it wasn't a date.

'Come on Tom, we're leaving' Sam said taking Tom's hand and leaving the restaurant, the door closed behind her. 'Well that went well' Zoe commented. '

'Tell me about it' Iain said. 'So I didn't know you and Sam went out' Zoe said. 'We didn't, not really we were in the army together and I'm the reason why Sam and Dylan's marriage ended. Because she had an affair with me. Also because she shot a man' Iain explained.

'But it's all over now between you and Sam?' Zoe asked. Iain nodded 'that was a long time ago' Iain said.

'Good' Zoe couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips.

'Why are you smiling Doctor Hanna?' Iain asked.

'Well I would like to do this again, a proper date that is' Zoe told him, and Iain smiled.

He did actually like Doctor Hanna. But he was still hell bent on splitting Sam and Tom up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Tom headed home in silence. Nothing more had been said about the incident in the restaurant but Sam still couldn't believe what she had seen. How could Zoe do something like that to her?. First Dylan now Iain? None of it made any sense. 'Sam, you okay? You've barely said anything since we…'Tom began cautious of how Sam was going to react personally he thought Sam had slightly over reacted. If she was as happy with him then seeing her ex with someone else shouldn't bother Sam at all... Should it?

'Sorry Tom I just can't believe Zoe would do such a thing' Sam muttered.

'Sam, why does it bother you seeing Iain with someone else. Anyone would think way you reacted was because you were jealous' Tom said. 'Don't be ridiculous' Sam very much almost snapped. 'See there we go again, Sam be honest with me. Do you feel anything for him?' Tom asked.

Sam looked at him, he looked as if he was pleading with her. 'Of course I don't, I've already said I'm not interested in Iain haven't I? I'm living with you' Sam said. Tom seemed to believe her. 'Okay I believe you but you would tell me other wise wouldn't you?' Tom asked. And Sam nodded.

'Well we could still go out for our date night if you want or we could just watch a film' Tom suggested. 'I think a movie sounds a great idea' Sam said and Tom nodded. She watched and he headed over to her film collection to pick out a film so they could watch, her mind still very much focused on what Zoe and Iain would get up to. If he had done it to make her feel jealous it had worked. She seethed at the very thought. But she loved Tom didn't she? She was with Tom wasn't she? It was Tom she loved so why on earth was Iain creeping into her thoughts like he was? He had some held over her, she was sure of it.

Tom returned with the film and placed the disc into the DVD player, before sitting down on the couch, Sam followed suit Tom opened his arms so Sam could snuggle up next to him, she placed her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, as they're attention was focused purely on the film. Maybe Tom had picked a sad film on purpose or maybe it was her emotions running wild but by the end of the film, Sam had found herself crying. Tom noticed. 'Hey what's wrong?' he asked her.

She didn't answer him. Simply buried her head into his chest. Tom wiped away her tears with his finger. 'Sam talk to me' he said pleadingly. But she continued to cry into his chest, soaking his t-shirt that he had on. It wasn't like Sam to cry, for as long as he known her. This wasn't like her.

'Sam, talk to me' Tom asked once the final few tears had fallen. 'It was nothing Tom, really just a sad film' Sam lied. 'It's not like you to cry at endings' he said softly.

'Yeah well I did, I do have some emotions you know' Sam added. 'I know you do but if there was something bothering you, you would tell me right?' Tom asked and Sam nodded once more.

'Okay then, we better get off to bed, we've both got early starts tomorrow.' Tom said and Sam let him take her by the hand and lead her upstairs, Tom stripped down to his boxers while Sam headed to the bathroom before she joined him, slipping under the cover of the bed, and snuggled up to Tom. Her mind and Heart arguing against each other.


End file.
